


Max Hours - Longer Version

by TheBrokenWriter911



Series: Max Hours - Short and Long Versions [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Camp Camp: Season 4 Episode 8, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Based on Season 4, episode 89 chapters all about Max dealing with why the campers was with Mr. Campbell.Chapter 1 - He doesn't want to go Home





	Max Hours - Longer Version

Max turned over on his back. He doesn't know what was up with himself today, but currently he was lying awake. He stared up at the roof of the tent and got lost in his own thoughts. He got off track, although there was none to begin with in the first place, and only did tears threatening to spill bring him back to reality. 

He sat up, sheets falling from the upper half of his body. Trying to recall what made him react that way, but he couldn't. So he stumbled through his thoughts until one brought out those emotions. Just so he could block it off.

Soon tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized and whispered to himself, "I don't want to go home."

He was shaking with anxiety as he tried to block it out. He didn't want to go get help, so the next best thing was gripping Mr. Honeynuts tighter in his arms.

After a while of not calming down, he decided to get out of bed. He placed his feet on the ground and Neil moved in his sleep which caused him to tense. He let out a relieved sigh when he realized his friend was still asleep.

He made his way carefully to the Counselors' Cabin. He didn't bother with shoes so he made sure he didn't add bloody feet to his anxiety. 

Once he reached his destination, he stood outside the door contemplating whether it was an actual good idea. Pros outweighing cons in the moment, he steadied his breathing and knocked.

He hugged his bear closer as the door opened to reveal an annoyed Campbell.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I… I couldn't sleep." Max mumbled.

"I'm going to have to deal with this aren't I?" He sighed, "Do you need like a glass of warm milk or something?"

Suddenly, Max let out a sob, which surprised both of them, "I don't want to go home..."

Campbell looked confused as to what to do and patted him, stiffly, on the back.

The moment of vulnerability was broken when Nerris barged in, "I just threw up."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Going to space posting these chapters out in order to spend more time writing. :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


End file.
